everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Pandora Present
Pandora Present, referred to as Pan by the general student body, is a 2017-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of the Ghost of Christmas Present from the novel A Christmas Carol, written by English author Charles Dickens. She is a Freedom Year student at the time of the Rebel Movement, and rooms with her cousin Audaline Syne. Pan is a diva and a trendsetter, always concerned with popularity. Though she identifies as a Royal, truthfully she is more of a Rebel, not wanting to disappear... 'Character' 'Personality' First and foremost, Pandora lives now - she likes to enjoy every single second of her day as if it was the last. As someone who cannot see into the past or the future, Pandora feels compelled to live the exact moment she is living right now, appreciating all the things that happen around her during her day. Pan rarely worries about what is yet to come, and is not concerned about what shall happen in one hour or what happened one hour ago. The only thing she truly worries about her future is the fact that she shall, one day, disappear - but other than that, Panny comes off as a pretty chill individual, who is just taking delight of the moment. Pandora tends to change her mind very quickly, and doesn't seem to have a stationary opinion on anything. It's pretty easy to lure her into something new, but you could never expect to have her stable in that idea. While she may seem to be easy to manipulate, Pan's not stupid - she's just that kind of person who won't be stubborn when it comes to new suggestions. She will most likely listen carefully to what you have to say and, if it applies to her, then you can be sure she will follow suit. *Trendsetter and social media diva **Totally a vlogger *Very friendly, such a social butterfly *Your local party girl *Charismatic and charming 'Interests and Hobbies' Because of her ever changing opinions, Pandora's favored hobbies tend to follow suit. Essentially, whatever's "in" is what's her favorite thing to do. If trendsetting is considered a hobby, than probably that. 'Social Media' Pandora has amassed a huge social media following, mostly from her fans at Ever After High. Her presence on the site mostly comprises of her day-to-day activities. Pandora's favored site is Princetagram, and hopes to get 15k followers very soon. 'Memes' TBA 'Parties' TBA 'Appearance' Being a ghost, Pandora does have the ethereal look you'd expect. However, most just assume she's pale. Very pale. Like, Snow White is threatened. She has long, curly brown hair and green eyes. As for fashion, she wears whatever the current style is, typically in shades of green and white. Usually very modern styles. 'Dorm Room' 'Fairytale' 'How It Goes' Main Article: A Christmas Carol Full Text: A Christmas Carol 'How Pandora Fits Into It' In the story, the Ghost of Christmas Present disappears after Scrooge encounters him, his nature of presiding over the current Christmas making it so he can only exist during the present, and after that Christmas is over he will disappear. However, he does not simply disappear into nonexistence, rather, he can no longer enter the human realm, because he is now permanently tied to the Ghost Dimension, while most other ghosts retain the ability to cross over. After each Present Ghost completes their destiny, they lose that ability. After the previous Present Ghost, Pandora's father completed his destiny, this fate took a hold, and he can no longer cross over as he once could. Pandora was conceived in the Ghost Realm, but like most other ghosts has the ability to cross over, which is how she attends Ever After High. Previously, she attended Haunted High, a school for ghosts in the Ghost Dimension. 'Viewpoint on Destiny' Pandora doesn't like the idea of losing touch with the human world, as she has made far too many friends and started plenty of trends, so she is a Rebel when it comes to her destiny. However, she publicly identifies as a Royal, afraid of being shunned by the popular crowd. 'Parallels' *Pan being "trendy" is a nod to the nature of the present *Pan in general personifies the era (the present at the time) in which EAH take splace *Pan wishing to never become irrelevant is a modern interpretation of not wanting to "disappear", exactly what happens to the Present Ghost in the original story 'Relationships' 'Family' Father - The Ghost of Christmas Past Mother Unlike her father, Pandora's mother is not present. She remembers asking her father about her as a little girl but never got any substantial information from him. As she grew older, Pandora accepted that whoever her mother is, she is a remnant of the past and chooses not to dwell on it, but that doesn't mean she isn't still curious every now and then. From the little hints her father seldom told her Pandora knows that she's "not from here" and "not like us". Very true, as she, currently unknown to Pandora, was a human that hails neither from the Ghost Dimension nor Ever After, but from a world where fairytales are just stories and "normies" coexist with monsters. How a "solid" accessed the Ghost Dimension is not currently known, but from how Pandora's father talks about her, it's clear it's not a fairytale with a happy ending. 'Friends' 'Audaline Syne-Holliday' One of Pandora's best friends is her cousin, the next Ghost of Christmas Past, Audaline. Though the two appear incompatible, with Pandora being a modern trendsetter and Audaline more into retro, they get along royally, as friends, cousins, and roommates. And of course, Pandora knows who to consult whenever vintage makes a comeback. Presently, Pandora is showing Audaline the uses of Princetegram, and trying very hard not to laugh at her cousin's hilarious misuse of spellfies. 'Jobal-Jennifer Moria' 'Destiny Claus' Because Pandora is a ghost of Christmas, it would only make sense that she would befriend the next Santa herself, Destiny Claus. The two get along royally, and along with Adauline they've formed a "Christmas Squad" of sorts. Pandora enjoys helping Destiny with her Christmas duties, and her ability of present-tation is especially helpful on Christmas Eve, when she delivers presents to the students of Ever After High. 'Romance' Pet 'Trivia' *Calls everybody "darling". Even if she hates you, she will call you "darling" *Uses words like literally, totally, and like. ALL. THE. TIME *Appropriately enough she's got an aesthetic board 'Gallery' PanPan4FanSan.png|THE FILE NAME IS EVERYTHING. FanSa 2k17 by Zam Edgy pan.jpeg|eDgY pan req by Patch Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Commoners Category:A Christmas Carol Category:Royals Category:English Category:Ghosts Category:Hybrid Category:Airy's Retirees